Just a normal day
by Loryko
Summary: When there's one thing Tsuna loves, it's how everything always works out at Vongola Mansion. His Guardians never fail to impress him with their decent behaviour, his employees show their incredible capabilities when it comes to doing their work... And there's obviously no irony *cough*. (Full (fixed) summary is inside, please be gentle senpais.)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** When there's one thing Tsuna loves, it's how everything always works out at Vongola Mansion. His Guardians never fail to impress him with their decent behaviour, his employees show their incredible capabilities when it comes to doing their work... And there's obviously no irony *cough*.

With Tsuna being 22 and the bazooka from the "adult" version of Lambo being locked away, he wouldn't have to fear the dreaded bazooka at this point! Right?

...

No.

**A/N:** So, I searched through almost all the fanfictions that include Tsuna and Co., but I simply couldn't find one with adult Tsuna being sent back into the past. Edit: With sent back to the past, I mean to _his_ past. Not Giotto's. In Tsuna's old body, not switching only souls... :D

Misunderstandings everywhere, but this is my fault. Sorry~

**Beware: Slow paced. And supposedly fun-flashbacks. I don't have a beta. I'm sorry. Still warming up to this website.**

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn's characters belong to Akira Amano. The other small characters, which are mostly references (except for Ophelia) belong to their respectful Mangas too. I only used them because sometimes, OC's can be annoying. And these characters shown here are liked by many people.

Ophelia is just a character of my own personal "book-idea".

* * *

Chapter 1

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short, was a 22 years-old man with average height, stupid looking hair but beautiful, slightly narrowed eyes.

In Japan, he would be called a Bishounen.

And he was the boss of the biggest Mafia organisation of all time, just saying.

He had stress with everything; be it his hateful paperwork, his annoying guardians who should protect him but do anything _but_ that (except for Gokudera and Yamamoto _sometimes_), or maybe his staff that destroyed something precious at least once a month while cleaning the mansion.

So, the paperwork doubled or tripled most of the time. Nothing that he couldn't handle, right?

Hell no. Not, if you have your long time tutor by your side, who lets you do morning sports and educates you with harmless bombs, harpoons, machine guns, hammers or daggers… lets just say it is not that easy.

Not once did anyone help him. Even his right hand just avoided his gaze!

Still, he managed to survive through all of it, and all of his underlings and friends respect him to no end for that. Even his Mist and Cloud Guardians Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyoya had acknowledged him as a boss some years ago.

He couldn't have been any happier than that, knowing that these two wouldn't try to kill him in his sleep anymore.

Tsuna once bought 7 books for Mafia labelled "How to be a proper guardian". He found out that other allied famiglias' Dons had problems with their energetic guardians as well.

He just had to give it to all of his friends. Even Gokudera could be too… passionate sometimes. Meaning: Trying to threat everyone disagreeing with Tsuna and wanting to start a war just because someone made fun of the brunette's height.

Tsuna wouldn't dare agree out loud with Hayato at this point, it would have just promised punishment from Reborn. He simply kept his agreement for himself, smiling inwardly.

He has a normal height for a Japanese man after all, thank you very much.

Let's stay with the should-be-helpful-books he bought. It was easy to give it to his storm guardian; he accepted everything Tsuna gave or told him anyway. But after that, Gokudera threw himself to the ground, apologizing for being so bad at his job.

Tsuna should have known he'd take it too seriously.

Yamamoto was very acceptable too, he just laughed and promised Tsuna to read it.

Lambo was a more complicated topic; at the age of 13, he didn't do any missions involving dangerous acts, so he spent most of his time in and outside of the mansion, either strolling around the streets in Sicily or playing cards or whatever with I-Pin, when they haven't their tutors around them to be educated, that is. Thankfully, Tsuna organized people with common sense to teach these two, he didn't want them to experience the torturing he had to suffer for years (and still does).

So when he gave the book to Lambo, he just shrugged and demanded a real present, while telling Tsuna how he couldn't read yet, even if that was a complete lie. Everyone knew that.

Then there were Ryohei and Chrome. While Chrome was acceptable and thanked her boss, she couldn't hide her small smile. Out of everyone, she was the most civilized when it comes to missions. The female mist guardian makes almost no damage and does her jobs expertly. Tsuna could always crawl to her feet thanking her for not adding more and more paperwork the other guardians succeeded in bringing to him on a daily basis.

So when the sky gave her the present, he told her that it was necessary out of pure equality and that he didn't want to upset the others. Whatever that meant. She was just happy to be told that she was normal compared to the bunch of sociopaths.

Ryohei on the other hand was completely clueless. At least Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo and Chrome knew what that was about, he threw his hands in the air and shouted a loud 'Thank you'. Until now, Tsuna doubts his sun guardian did ever take a look at the cover.

Later, it was confirmed that the book stood on the shelf in Ryohei's room, gathering dust and some even said it was never touched again.

Not to mention it was the only book in this shelf.

…

But then…there was the real problem. Meaning: Hibari and Mukuro.

Tsuna still remembered his shaking hands extending the books to his feared guardians.

It was a day of torture.

And Reborn only stood on the sidelines, chuckling like a mad-man.

It was a beautiful Christmas, indeed.

* * *

Now, the Vongola Don walked through the vast corridors, having the dining-hall as target in mind. It was time to eat with his beloved-

It was time to eat with his Guardians. Dinner is ready and he just loves the food Francis makes for them, their own personal, French cook. He was assigned to them only two months ago, but no one could help but be mesmerized by his meals. Some thought he's a magician.

Okay it was just Ryohei.

Sadly, Tsuna knew they'd have started eating without him. His schedule today was so tight he couldn't stop working. Dinner's always ready around 7pm, so he ran late already half an hour.

In Sicily was the day still present though, showing a beautiful sunset that shone through the large windows that reached the ground.

Tsuna still was in awe at the beautiful sight of his home. The architecture is truly amazing, it just shouts 'rich and prestigious' all over the place.

Though it's not like Tsuna would want that much, he was always a frugal person, needing only enough money to have a save life.

Yet here he was, being one of the richest men in the world.

_Fate can be nice sometimes. _He mused. (Not considering his difficult life full of dangerous activities… Nah, there we have a blind eye on, eh?)

Humming one of his favourite songs he would not speak of in his entire life because that would embarrass him, and scar the others for eternity, he didn't notice a tall, bubbly woman rushing towards him.

"Don! Don!" She screamed while running, flinging her arms above her head in an attempt to catch his attention.

That cut him out of his reverie and he quickly stopped himself from singing, before clearing his throat.

"Um yes… Ophelia, may I help you?" He raised an eyebrow. He had to admit that she always looked troubled, and he's never seen her without eyebags. It's like she was born with them. Her bright blue eyes and pale complexion made her look like a vampire sometimes, freaking out Lambo when she suddenly appeared behind him. Tsuna knew she does this on a daily routine, and of course, on purpose. Today, she wore her hair open, her mid-length, curly white hair bounced while she ran.

Out of all the maids and butlers, she sadly was the clumiest and forgets everything way too fast. People would say this was a sign of Alzheimer's, but no doctor would accuse a twenty-four old for that. But because Tsuna could relate to her, she was one of the head maids and most trusted workers.

Even _if_ she can't get her shit together sometimes.

She knew her way around in the mansion better than Tsuna himself. And Ryohei. The Sun Guardian gets lost so often they lost count. The white haired woman had to help him like a lost child so many times already, you could think the Sun Guardian just visits this mansion once a year or so.

No one would think he actually lives there.

"Don! I'm sorry, it's… your guardians again! They're sitting in the dining room- Well, you couldn't call it 'sitting' because they're doing anything but that-! And I saw explosions and a trident, no, two tridents and fists were swinging in an enormous speed and- Pancreas!-"

"Ophelia, please calm down!" Tsuna patted her on the shoulders and furrowed his eyebrows. Not like he was surprised that his guardians had a fight _again, _the question lay, per usual, why it happened.

After taking deep breaths, the blue-eyed woman calmed down.

"I'm sorry… I know this is a normal occurrence but it's always so intense! I'm just worrying for the furniture… Oh, and your safety too, of course!" She fiddled with her fingers, clearly embarrassed of her behaviour, yet she can't get rid of her panic, no matter how long she has worked there.

"Do you know what the cause of their fight is?"

She hesitated to answer, but after a long sigh, the white haired woman started speaking. "Well, it began with the appetiser…"

Tsuna began listening.

Damn, so they really began eating without him.

* * *

**A/N:** Hm, I just cut it off here because the chapter would be around 2,5k words long. Too much for a multi-chapter-story in my opinion. _

I don't know where I'm going with this, but how do you like it so far?

Okay, I still have the time travelling in mind, and it will come, but maybe a tiny bit later (Chapter 3 or 4?).

See you!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I don't even know what I'm doing. Here, have a cookie for sticking with me.

On we go with the non-existing plot!

**Beware: Flashbacks**

**But I guess they're funny.**

**Damn, still writing bold.**

* * *

What happened last in the first chapter :

"Do you know what the cause of their fight is?"

She hesitated to answer, but after a long sigh, the white haired woman started speaking. "Well, it began with the appetiser…"

Tsuna began listening.

Damn, so they really began without him.

(I know it's important to rewind…)

* * *

"_Have a good meal, my dear, lovely Guardians!~" Francis, the French cook served the appetisers on a silver platter, together with some butlers. When all of the Guardians had their meal in front of them, he stood some metres away, waiting for them to dig in._

_Since arriving in the mansion and being able to cook for the Mafia, Francis always insists to stay with the eating males in order to see for himself how good the food is to their tastes. He always tries his best to make food to everyone's liking. (He also likes Chrome but doesn't dwell about it, this damn womanizer.) And now, he's waiting with anticipation, like every evening. _

"_And I say we wait for the Tenth! You all are so impolite, I can't believe it!" Gokudera huffed, staring at his platter. He really didn't like it. For two days straight now, the other Guardians didn't wait for Tsuna to come to their table. They were a disgrace in his eyes. _

_"Gokudera, Tsuna already said yesterday that it's okay we begin, so I see no problem." Yamamoto looked at his friend, sitting opposite to him._

"_It's still idiotic! The Tenth is the most important person here, we have to wait for him!" The Storm Guardian stood up and was already angered. The vein on his forehead proofed that._

"_Oh, shut up Bakadera." Lambo, who seemed to be half asleep murmured next to him. He just wanted to eat and then go to his bedroom. Maybe he could watch some movies and then go to sleep._

"What'd you say, stupid cow!?" You could hear the volume of his voice getting louder at the moment. The butlers and Francis already foreboded what would happen next. Utter chaos.

**_BANG _**

_A giant trident appeared out of nowhere, landing on the table and the platter of a certain heterochromatic-eyed Guardian._

_Slowly, the room began to get quieter, you could only hear the curses from Gokudera and a silent shriek from Lambo. Hibari, as usual, didn't even breathe the same air as them, sitting at the very end of the table and chewing his meal already. Gokudera wouldn't start an-only argument with him._

_The eyes of the staff members, chefs and guardians, except for Hibari, were all on Mukuro._

"…_Francis." He said monotone. You could hear some butlers chant prayers, if you paid enough attention. _

_Said blonde rushed to him._

_"Yes, Sir?"_

"_I won't eat this." The trident, that had crushed the platter completely, was still present on the table."_

"_And… why is …that?" Francis feared for his life. 'When does the next flight to France take off!?' He was inwardly panicking, but outwardly, he was only shaking in fear._

"_You are mocking me Francis."_

_'If I run out the room now… will I survive?!'_

"_There are pineapple cubes in the salad." _

_The appetisers consisted of a small corn salad and fine cut liver pieces, over it was a rich dressing flavoured with a delicate drop of fine alcohol. Next to the salad were pineapple-cubes. _

_Now would you look at that. _

_Truly beautiful._

_Francis was warned about the dislikes of everyone, but not their hatred towards some _special_ food. _

_At this point, poor Francis had yet to know about his assistants and sous-chefs sadistic side, for purposefully not telling him the importance of NOT adding damn pineapples…_

_Introduction to being a chef: Vongola Style. There's always _some_ danger on the task._

"…" _Francis had nothing to say. _

_And he ran._

…

"_Hmph. Pineapple." _

_Just _then_ did hell break loose. _

* * *

"And that's the whole story. When Francis ran and Signore Hibari started the war, I sneaked out too to tell you this." She was now way calmer, Tsuna noticed.

"Where were _you_ in this story?" Not once did she mention herself, she could have gotten hurt or worse. Yet there she is, unharmed.

"I was standing behind Signore Yamamoto. That is all. I refrained to participate."

Just then, Tsuna remembered something that happened some months ago, where he once strutted along the gardens…..

* * *

He had nothing to do which was a rare occasion and Reborn was out of town. So were his guardians.

He allowed himself to be engulfed by the sweetest scents of roses, tulips and gladioluses. He strolled around, arching his head up in the air towards the sun and breathing out a long sigh of happiness.

This day was perfect!

Just when he was about to round a corner, he saw many of the butlers and maids sitting in a circle under the sun. Something was wrong.

The brunette Don hid behind a wall and, because his curiosity won over him, began listening.

"Do you have it now, Gil?"

"Hell yeah! It took some time of persuasion but I finally got everything!" Tsuna wondered just what Gilbert, the chaotic yet reliable head of the guards, was up to.

"That means he agreed?" He heard a female voice practically beaming. Tsuna didn't stick out his head because when he did, his ridiculous hair would give him away. He was only mere metres away from them after all. He could only try to filter out which voice belonged to whom.

"Give it to me!"

"That's what she-"

"Shut up 'Phelia!"

Tsuna mentally facepalmed himself. There was a slight rising in their voices and they began bickering about who gets… whatever it is.

"Stop it you idiots! You know… I'll make copies of it. But I want ten euros from each of you!" Gilbert began to laugh in his typical maniac manner and sounded very pleased. He likes to tease everyone.

"The hell Gil! Why should we give you money? We all planned this together!"

There, Tsuna had to try harder in defining the voice, but he guessed it was Edward, the instructor for new guards.

So, butlers and maids –and Gilbert- weren't the only ones in this circle, but also people with strength? Not that Gilbert wasn't strong but… What was happening? Some complot-? No. Tsuna trusts every one of them. No one would betray him and the famiglia. But what was it?

"That may be right Ed, but the awesome me did all the work! You know that De La Stella is always with the brats, it's hard to just get him alone without that damn Lambo noticing!"

Just what was happening? Tsuna just wanted to slouch and fall into his old habit of screaming because he doesn't understand shit-

_Okay, Gilbert went to Fuuta and didn't want Lambo to witness something. I still don't get it. Do they want to do horrid things with forcing Fuuta to rank some famiglia? Nah… my intuition would have told me that something is wrong. _

Tsuna decided to keep listening before interrupting his little narcissist guard.

"You shouldn't insult one of the Guardians of Decimo, Gilbert-san." This calm and collected voice obviously belonged to one of the few Japanese employees, Takashi.

"Yes yes… Anyway, you want it or not?" Now Tsuna wanted to know what's going on, so he peeked around the corner and saw a small notebook in Gilbert's hand that was currently waved around by him mockingly. A smirk graced his lips, the usual trade-mark expression of the (un)popular Prussian.

They all grunted in unison but nodded their heads nonetheless. It just had to be something important, and if Fuuta's involved, it can be a dangerous weapon.

But Tsuna's gonna trust them… Yes.

"…Don?" Shoot. Tsuna turned around to see yet another butler behind him, obviously was he headed for the circle before them too.

"Hello Sebastian.."

As if the wind carried their voices faster than light, the other people who were giving their euros to a triumphant Gilbert, turned their head to the direction near the corner and spotted their boss.

"Don!" They could have been a choir.

Trying to not look that pathetic because he eavesdropped on them, he straightened up and flattened his slightly crumbled black suit.

With an air of authority… well trying to look like it, he walked to them. "Ahaha.. Hi, guys. Um… Could you please tell me… what this book is about?" Sunken in old habits, he scratched his head embarrassed.

For one minute, no one spoke, but then it was the maid Cheadle, who proved to have guts!

"Simply speaking, we all agreed upon asking Signore De La Stella to make a ranking for us…"

Tsuna already anticipated that. "And what's the ranking about?"

Now it was Edward to finally let the cat out of the bag.

"Basically: 'Most feared and most appreciated Guardians of Vongola around employees.'"

"…"

"It's a data-collection of all the Guardians. Which one you can trust, which one will hurt or tattle you and who you stand next to in case of a quarrel. It also provides you with quirks of all the Guardians, based on rankings of course."

"It's for safety-use only, Don." Ophelia tried to reassure him with a small thumps up. All eyes were on their boss, but he had his eyes covered with his bangs.

There was silence. Only silence.

Until the Don slowly lifted his head, his eyes full of determination. The employees didn't know what they should expect now…

Death? But their Don is too kind. Penalty it is.

...

...

"It costs ten euros, correct?"

Or not.

* * *

With that, Tsuna's day dream vanished.

"You used one rule of 'The Safety Instructions V10 book', right Ophelia?"

"The Safety Instructions V10 book it is, Don."

* * *

**A/N: **Maybe you're interested:

* * *

Rule #005: When there is a fight amongst the Guardians on various occasions, which most likely only happens if all Guardians are gathered and/or Decimo isn't present, the employee should always stay behind the Rain Guardian Takeshi Yamamoto, because he will dodge all flying things sent to your way. Alternative you can hide behind the Sun Guardian Ryohei Sasagawa too.

If both of them are already taken, there's also the chance covering behind the Cloud Guardian, Kyoya Hibari. Though its success rate lies by only 50%. It depends on whether he is in the mood to dodge and not just evade.

Never try and cover behind the Lightning Guardian Lambo, he'll just use you as a shield.

The others just evade. Even the female Mist Guardian Chrome Dokuro does.

(Maybe Francis should have needed this book too, but no one told him.)

* * *

Rule #069: No pineapples for the male Mist Guardian. No jokes about the fruit, no jokes about his hair. Ever.

* * *

It is fun. It really is fun to write this story. See you! ^^

Maybe we'll see Tsuna finally arriving at the dining table in the next chapter. Can't promise anything.


End file.
